


michi (道)

by reyfon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Dating soon-to-be wedding, F/F, Maybe some angst, Romance, Snowing - Freeform, blind Hitomi, cheesy Minjoo, kind of cringe line, lovey-dovey forever
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyfon/pseuds/reyfon
Summary: Minjoo adalah penuntun abadi Hitomi
Relationships: Kim Minju/Honda Hitomi
Kudos: 9





	michi (道)

Kim Minjoo bergegas, lari, membelah angin musim dingin.

Ia melupakan fakta bahwa suhu di bawah nol derajat. Beku, jujur. Minjoo merasa beku di telapak tangan, wajah, telinga, dan bagian yang terpapar angin langsung tanpa dibalut kain. Namun tubuhnya tak mampu berhenti, terus sampai ia sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Lampu-lampu bahu jalan senantiasa menerangi tiap derapnya, membuat Minjoo mampu menghindari jalan agak berundak. Hampir tengah malam ini membebaskan Minjoo untuk berlari tanpa khawatir menabrak seseorang. Lagipula, daerah pinggir kota memang bukan tempat mencari nafkah; tempat berpulang, beristirahat dalam ketenangan.

Minjoo mengebut bukan karena tengah malam--ah, sebentar, salah satunya itu, tapi bukan alasan utama. Ia mau cepat sampai, hingga dia sadari badannya berhenti bergerak di depan toko dengan etalase kaca persegi panjang. Minjoo menengadah, seolah menikmati penerangan kekuningan dari atap toko yang nyatanya dia sedang berusaha menormalkan degup jantung. Jemarinya memegang knop dengan tangan kiri mengapit tas kulit, sendinya bergerak supaya pintu terdorong dan membunyikan lonceng di atasnya.

Perlahan hangat mengerayapi Minjoo, tangan kanannya mengibas rambut yang pasti ada butir-butir dingin itu yang bersarang di sana. Wanita Kim mendekat ke meja di depannya, melewati beberapa rak roti tak berisi, sudah bersih dan rapi. Aroma tepung dan panggangan roti tetap menempel di penciuman dia, berharap ada sepotong atau dua yang masih bisa dimakan. Kalau tidak ada, tidak apa-apa.

Namun, mana mungkin Honda Hitomi membiarkan Kim Minjoo tidak makan rotinya barang sehari?

Sudah terletak bungkus kertas coklat di samping kasir. Minjoo tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menebak roti apa kali ini yang Hitomi sisakan untuknya. Tidak apa-apa, bahkan Minjoo lebih memperdulikan wanita yang duduk di belakang kasir, terdiam karena sedang mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Minjoo mengagetinya, memeluk dan mendorong kepala Hitomi tenggelam dalam tengkuk leher Minjoo yang dingin. Sekiranya napas wanita itu mampu mengembalikan suhu di situ, tapi yang didapat Minjoo adalah bisikan dekat telinga.

"Dingin ya, Minjoo?"

Tak pelak tertawa, Minjoo mengangguk, rambutnya memberi rasa geli di leher Hitomi hingga wanita itu menarik peluknya.

"Ayo pulang, di sini dingin," ajaknya.

Hitomi tersungging, berdiri untuk mengambil tas selempangnya dan berniat mematikan lampu toko, tetapi Minjoo menahan pergelangannya, "Aku saja, Hii. Kamu keluarlah dulu, biar aku bereskan sisanya."

Hitomi hanya mampu menurut, mengambil bungkus roti Minjoo juga tasnya. Terbiasa bergerak cepat, Minjoo tak butuh satu menit mematikan lampu di beberapa ruangan dalam toko, memeriksa semua alat, listrik, dan pemanggang sekali lagi. Baik, semua aman. Setelah Minjoo keluar, Hitomi yang mengunci pintu.

"Butuh tongkat?" tanya Minjoo.

Sebagai jawabannya, justru Hitomi menganyam jari dengan jemari Minjoo, "Tak perlu, tanganmu saja cukup."

Lucu. Minjoo menciumi jari-jari manis Hitomi, hingga Hitomi tak kuasa mengomel supaya cepat jalan. Dalam dingin dan sepi, mereka bergandengan mengarungi tapak-tapak basah dengan penuh damai melingkupi.

* * *

Kim Minjoo dasarnya mencinta pada Honda Hitomi bukan karena penampilan, melainkan dasar hati yang memperlihatkan pada Minjoo bahwa cantiknya Hitomi berasal dari sana, memancarkan dan membutakan mata hati.

Jikalau Minjoo hanya butuh wanita juwita, bisa jadi Minjoo memerlukan waktu satu menit untuk menemukan. Faktanya, perkara fisik adalah nomor ke-sekian bagi dia. Hitomi adalah gambaran menawan sesungguhnya. Keunikan Honda Hitomi paling menarik dalam pandangan, ketika kali pertama kelap-kelipnya terekam dalam memori wanita Kim tersebut. Singkatnya, Minjoo tak sadar sudah terjebak dalam dunia berbunganya Hitomi.

Cinta Minjoo memang sederhana, tetapi Hitomi kadang kali membuatnya rumit.

Minjoo tak pernah lelah membujuk Hitomi supaya masuk ke dalam hidup dan dunianya, sepenuhnya. Berbagai cara rayu dilontarkan Minjoo agar Hitomi tak lagi memandang diri sebagai yang tak layak. Hanya Honda Hitomi, Hitomi. Begitu bibirnya berseru di tengah kebersamaan tiap saat. Kim tak pernah menuntut Honda lebih dari sekedar dicintai secara sederhana. Pada akhirnya, Hitomi terketuk pintu hati, membentangkan rasa sebesar konstelasi, mengambil Minjoo sebagai pendamping sejati.

Kim Minjoo tidak lelah melihati Hitomi sepanjang mereka berjalan, si korban jelas tidak menyadari dan pelaku menikmati tanpa sepengetahuan si pujaan cinta.  
Salju tak luput turun di lintasan mereka, menumpuk dan menumpuk, hingga meninggalkan jejak sepatu mereka dan kembali tertutup. Dalam pikiran, Minjoo cepat-cepat ingin sampai rumah, jika beruntung ia bisa mengajak Hitomi berendam di bak mandi bersama.

"Ada apa, Min?"

".. Eh?"

"Aku merasa, kau beberapa kali melirik," Hitomi menyetop kaki, "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?"

Bibir Minjoo tak kuasa melengkung, memikirkan alasan tepat untuknya menjawab. Sebenarnya tidak pasti, Minjoo hanya suka saja. Hitomi kerap mengutarakan kata tanya yang sama tiap Minjoo menatapnya, memandang dari kejauhan, atau tengok-tengok sebentar. Minjoo tidak pernah menjawab serius, atau bahkan tidak dijawab dan tertawa ringan. Meski demikian, Hitomi tidak menagih ribu penjelasan.

Jemari Hitomi kini diremasnya agak kuat, ditarik dekat mulut lalu dihembuskannya napas oleh Minjoo, "Aku hanya terlalu mencintamu, Hitomi."

_Lagi. Lagi, begini._

Rentetan kata picis dari mulut Minjoo tak pernah leset dari hati Hitomi. Dimunculkannya debaran, kemudian naik menjadi semburat di pipi. Alih-alih kesal, wanita tukang roti ini terkekeh, menyembunyikan malu dari tawa lucunya. Tangan Minjoo melingkar halus di pinggang Hitomi setelah melepas kehangatan jemari Hitomi. Si Kim mengambil kesempatan untuk sekali memeluknya erat, mengubur wajahnya pada leher Hitomi yang tertutup syal tapi tetap memberi gelitik di situ.

Honda Hitomi, lagi, membiarkan Kim Minjoo sesuka hati. Biasanya ia risih Minjoo melakukan skin-ship di publik, tapi kali ini Hitomi pun ingin menghambur di dalam dekapan wanitanya. Mengingat jam dan cuaca, pantas ada hasrat bermesraan modus mencari kehangatan. Hitomi mendongak pada bentangan gelap gulita, bertangis pelannya salju, dan dingin menangkup wajahnya hingga tak luput butiran es mengenai kelopak mata yang tertutup. Ia tampak menikmati atmosfer, ditimpal rasa syukur yang merebak tiba-tiba. Jarinya meremas mantel belakang Minjoo selagi pelukan balasannya diperkuat.

Wajahnya kini diusapkan di bahu Minjoo, "Kau tahu, Min? Meski kau tetap bertahan untukku, rasa sakit ini masih bersisa."

Satu-dua pasang tatap mata tidak diindahkan mereka, malah Minjoo menarik peluknya dan menggandeng Hitomi untuk meminggir dari hujan salju. Sebuah lampu kuning menyinari mereka tepat dari sebuah atap toko yang tutup. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan, Minjoo menepis sepi setelah sepersekian detik, "Apakah kurang cintaku--."

"Tidak, aku tak pernah kekuarangan kasihmu," sanggah wanita yang lebih pendek, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minjoo, "justru harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian."

Minjoo menoleh cepat, "Kau memenuhiku dengan cintamu, Hii. Kau adalah pusat duniaku, inti dari jiwaku," lalu ibu jari Minjoo diusapkannya pada kelopak mata Hitomi,

"meski kau kehilangan penglihatanmu, aku sudah bersumpah hanya cintamu yang buatku hidup."

"Aku bersedia menjadi matamu selamanya, berjanji menjadi warna-warni yang kau dambakan."

"Tak peduli kau akan kehilangan indra lain pun, Hii di sisiku saja cukup."

Rasa sakit yang tertinggal adalah ingatan, tentang rasa dan perlakuan pada Minjoo dua tahun silam. Seolah belum cukup menyiksa hati Minjoo akibat penantian yang lama, Hitomi kembali menjatuhkan nuklir pada relung hatinya. Bukan sebab kecelakaan hebat yang merenggut kedua bola matanya, tetapi kegigihan kuat Minjoo untuk tetap bersamanya. Segala upaya Hitomi menepis Minjoo dari hadapannya diludaskan oleh si wanita Kim dengan hatinya yang berkilat-kilat, menunjukan ketetapan sedalam samudera. Padahal Hitomi sempat berabu-abu, luntang-lantung, berputar di sekitar pikiran bagaimana ia harus menjalani hidup selanjutnya. Ada depresi, sakit kepala akibat stress, dan penurunan berat badan yang drastis. Dan yang paling berat memang Kim Minjoo. Hitomi entah berapa kali menangis karena dirinya, karena sosok bak malaikat Minjoo yang bertekat sehidup semati berdiri di samping Hitomi.

Jika benar Minjoo setuju menghilang dari dunia Hitomi, wanita Honda itu pasti seumur hidup tenggelam dalam danau yang tak terhitung gelapnya. Jika benar Minjoo menolak menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama Hitomi, pasti benar Hitomi memutus jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Maka Hitomi menaikkan lengan, meraba lekuk halus wajah sempurna Minjoo yang terlekat baik di memorinya. Minjoo memang sering berpesan, sembari memeluk atau bersikap manis, supaya tiap saat menyentuh wajahnya supaya Hitomi tidak lupa. Nyatanya meski Hitomi tidak melakukan itu, satu hal yang selalu terlintas adalah Kim Minjoo.

"Maaf, aku membahasnya kembali." Diakhiri senyuman Hitomi.

Minjoo menggeleng singkat, "Tidak apa-apa, hal seperti itu tak lagi berpengaruh padaku. Namun, aku tak mau kau mengingatnya karena hanya meninggalkan sakit, Hii."

"Terima kasih, Minjoo, sudah bersabar sejauh ini."

Minjoo terbelak kemudian, cepat menatap lembut wanitanya sambil mencumbunya singkat. Meski pendek, hangatnya merebak ke seluruh tubuh, menaungi dari dinginnya salju. Namun, Hitomi mengalungi tangannya pada leher Minjoo, menarik ke bawah supaya Hitomi tak perlu berjinjit membalas ciuman yang serupa. Untuk kali ini, hanya kali ini Hitomi tak menggubris khayalak.

Setelah keduanya saling bertukar hangat, mereka kembali bergandengan dan menyusuri jalanan bersalju.

"Seharusnya kau bisa minta Yujin atau Yuri menemanimu sampai aku datang, Hii."

"Mereka sudah mau, kok. Hanya saja aku usir, aku paksa mereka pulang lebih dulu."

Minjoo balas gumam, terdengar biasa Hii memulangkan karyawan kesayangan tanpa menunggu Minjoo tiba. Ia hanya khawatir, tapi Hitomi agak keras kepala. Biarlah.

"Min."

"Ya?"

"Nyanyikan aku sesuatu, apa saja."

Alis Minjoo bertaut, tapi langkah mereka masih seirama, "Sekarang? Menyanyi di depan cermin saja aku tak sanggup, demi Tuhan."

"Tapi kau sanggup melakukannya di kamar mandi--ayo cepat, bernyanyi," pintanya sekali lagi.

Alasan cintanya, Minjoo pasrah berlantun lagu sederhana dengan suara yang pas-pasan. Hitomi menyimak dengan berdiam, menikmati alun harmoni yang keluar dari bibir Minjoo. Ia suka atmosfer suara Minjoo; menenangkan. Lain sisi, Minjoo bernyanyi dengan perasaan malu. Bahkan ia tidak yakin Hitomi mendengarnya karena pelan, tanpa tenaga. Kalau saja Hitomi minta Minjoo memetik gitar nanti, Minjoo akan lebih berusaha memainkannya lebih handal. Namun--Hitomi, memang _Hitomi_.

"Terdengar?"

Hitomi mendongak, menampilkan senyum di antara pipi tembamnya, "Suaramu prioritas, sayang. Tentu saja."

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini reyfon  
> Aku ndak kepikiran apa-apa saat menuliskan cerita ini, cuma nulis  
> Hampir mau berhenti ngelanjutin, tapi ada orang yang buat aku mau kelarin ini ehehe makasih  
> Tuliskan kritik dan komentar kalian di bawah
> 
> Terima kasih. Salam dini hari, hoho.


End file.
